


Dreams Aflame

by VerdantMoth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: She holds him, the first night he dreams and lies to his face. He doesn’t need to hear the tick of her heart to know. He could feel her there, among the inferno. But he lets her hold him and sway against the rhythm of the train. She sings songs to him, the same low voice their mother had, the same somber melodies their father sang. She runs her fingers through his hair until he falls asleep, but she stays up for hours until he wakes to a scar-colored sun. He knows she didn’t sleep; knows it, because his dreams where his alone.





	Dreams Aflame

**Author's Note:**

> F, for Fire

* * *

She holds him, the first night he dreams and lies to his face. He doesn’t need to hear the tick of her heart to know. He could feel her there, among the inferno. But he lets her hold him and sway against the rhythm of the train. She sings songs to him, the same low voice their mother had, the same somber melodies their father sang. She runs her fingers through his hair until he falls asleep, but she stays up for hours until he wakes to a scar-colored sun. He knows she didn’t sleep; knows it, because his dreams where his alone.

They make it to New York, where no one thinks it’s strange a 22 year old woman has custody of her 16 year old brother. Where no one minds the howling and the night terrors. Where she works in two different bars and only sleeps when Derek is awake and sitting in class. 

Sometimes, he gets fidgety, because he can feel her nightmares. The heat of the flames curl around his arms as he reads poems that mean nothing, and he hates her. Hates Laura for not letting him be there for her.

“Stop your damn moping. Get the fuck back up Derek.” She bites the words at him when he refuses to get ready for school. It’s a harvest moon, bright and orange and looking like the windows that previewed his families burning. 

There are circles under her eyes, circles not even her wolf can heal. Her wolf, he thinks, is a flea bitten mutt with matted fur and cracked teeth. He immediately feels guilty when she cries herself to sleep, the marks on her arm slow to heal after his tantrum.

Sometimes, the burn lingers long after sleep has left them. Their skin smells like soot and melted glass and cooked paint. They can feel her in their dreams, when Laura cracks and falls asleep beside him, her fingers still tangled in his hair.

They don’t know how she finds them. Laura only works for cash and they switch lofts every few weeks. Other roommates can only handle the strange noises and the wailing for so long. 

Kate cackles when she traps them. She straddles Derek and all Laura can do is howl and snarl at the bitch tormenting her brother. “Get the fuck away from him you miserable bitch?”

Kate wips bottle blond hair over her shoulder to wag a finger at Laura. “Oh you naughty, naughty puppy. I was going to make this fun for you. Well, him. But now I think I won’t.” 

The smell of gasoline never haunted their dreams this strongly and the flesh never melted quite this quickly. Her laughter is the soundtrack to their death.

 

No one greets them on the other side, though they try to follow the song of their pack. 


End file.
